We propose a basic study of the effect of temperature on the mechanical properties of cornea and sclera. The proposal is motivated by the fact that collagen weakens and deforms irreversibly under stress at temperatures slightly above core temperature. The proposed experiments are directly applicable to myopia, thermokeratoplasty, and cryosurgery. The experiments address: creep characteristics of cornea and sclera as a function of temperature; ocular temperature distribution during extraocular muscle exertion; the role of radiation, convection, wind velocity, and evaporation on ocular temperature; and the effect of glasses and contact lenses on ocular thermoregulation. A preliminary in vitro experiment is included which demonstrates pronounced corneal distortion as a result of elevated pressure and temperature. The A.P. dimension of a fresly enucleated rabbit eye is shown to increase by 35 percent after 8 hours exposure to 30 mm Hg. I.O.P. at 42 degrees C.